


Only

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claudia helps Ric find an upside.





	Only

“You’re supposed to be dead!”  
  
“You too.” Claudia popped another grape into her mouth as she fell into the seat across from him, “What’s up, Ric? Who’d you piss off this time?”  
  
Ric ran his hands over his face, groaning, “This can’t be real. First, I have to let Molly think I’m dead. Now, I find out I’m dealing with you?”  
  
“Ooo, keep up the sweet talk, stud. You’re getting me all hot and bothered.” She chuckled at his eye roll, grabbing her glass of champagne and lifting it high, “To all the bridges we’ve burned and beds we’ve broken.”


End file.
